Brother Bear (the real story)
by Jack1997
Summary: After Kenai had killed the Scottish women who killed his brother he is tranformed into a Scottish boy himself. To get back to his normal form he has to go to where the lights touch the earth. on his way he meets the Scottish girl Koda. Together they go on a fantasic journey were Kenai experinces a life never knew existed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This is my first fanfic ever. I'd like it very much if you'd write reviews of what you liked and what I can improve. I also don't mind PMs. **

Everything changes. There is nothing we can do about it. Winter becomes spring even though we don't want summer to come. The day becomes night even though we don't want to go bed. Ages change to other ages that are even better or worse. Little did the humans know that there lived Inuits in Britain in the Ice Age. Also that they disagreed so much with the people already living there. They became enemies. The Inuit people killed every Scottish person they came across. After a while they lived in complete different places and never talked each other. That was a change that was so negatively that nobody would ever like to talk about it. Just like the Middle Ages because of the terrors that took place there. The biggest change that I know of happened to an Inuit boy living in Scotland. A change that would change humans for ever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Becoming a man

The brothers Sitka and Denahi were sitting by the clearing through the forest leaning against one of their kayaks. Suddenly they heard a slim noise and the ground started to shake. They then saw their younger brother Kenai appear.  
"Get down! Get down!" they heard him say. They didn't quite understand him at first. Then they saw a heard of deer coming straight towards them. They quickly got behind the kayak they had been leaning against seconds earlier. Kenai quickly joined them. One of the deer's knocked their hooves into Denahi's head. As soon as the heard of dear had passed they got up.  
"Well, wasn't that fun?" Kenai said. Just a second later Denahi was on top of him. Kenai could see spit coming his brothers mouth as Denahi tried to dribble all over Kenai. Kenai tried desperately to stop him. Sitka had now had enough. He grabbed his brothers by the neck.  
"Can you to stop it? The quicker we catch these fish the quicker we can get to Kenai's stupid ceremony," Sitka said. "Understood Denahi?"  
"Yeah," Denahi said.  
"Understood Kenai-"Sitka started a second later discovering that Kenai wasn't there. He was down by the lake in his kayak.  
"You coming?" he asked his brothers. They quickly followed him. After catching the fish the three brothers returned to their village with a whole basket full of fish. The children ran to see how many fish they had caught. Kenai was getting his totem. A totem was the villager's symbol of being a grownup. The totem was going to guide the person. Kenai was very excited. For him this was the time when he was going to become a man. He had no idea that being a man was about more than a symbol.  
"Yeah I might get a tiger for braveness, or a mammoth for strength," Kenai boasted. Denahi was getting tired of Kenai being such a show off. He tried to ignore him, but it wasn't easy. After a while he couldn't help himself.  
"What about a donkey for stupidity?" Denahi said. Kenai imitated his brother behind his back. The children all laughed when they caught sight of Kenai. Denahi turned around. Kenai just pretended like nothing had been going on. Denahi was getting enough of Kenai.  
"Just tie up the fish," Denahi said. They usually tied up the fish in trees to avoid other people getting hold f it.  
"Don't worry, no Scottish person is getting hold of this fish," Kenai said as he tried to raise the fish up in the tree. He then tied the rope to the trunk of the tree. He ran to catch up with the others. Three seconds later the basket fell down. Kenai saw it, but he decided to leave it. He couldn't be bothered to do it at that moment. Besides no Scottish person would dare to go near the village. That would be a death sentence for them. He made up his mind and ran to make the ceremony. At the ceremony people were having a good time. They were waiting for Tanana, the shaman. She would bring Kenai's totem from "Where the lights touch the earth" which was a holy mountain for the Inuit people. It wasn't far away from the village. She came shortly after Kenai arrived. She walked in as the crowd made way for her. When she'd reached the end of the cave she sat down by a fire. The wall behind her was filled with hand prints. Every villager got there print on that wall when they had become a man (or a women). As soon as Tanana had sat down she discovered a little girl behind her. She couldn't be more than two. Tanana just smiled and picked her up.  
"When we reach a certain stage of our life we leave our childhood and become men and women. We celebrate this by getting out totem. This totem is there to guide you and act right," Tanana said giving the girl back to her mother. "Kenai," she called out. Kenai ran forward and sat down by the fire.  
"Excited?" Tanana asked him.  
"You bet I am," Kenai said.  
"You should be, it's a good one," Tanana said. Kenai got more excited. Now he knew for sure that it would be something Denahi couldn't make fun of.  
"Your totem is-"Tanana said as she reached into her pocket. Kenai was smiling.  
"Love!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A transformation

Kanai looked at his totem. Tanana was holding it up in front of him. It was a bear. The bear symbolized love in the village. Tanana put the totem around Kenai's neck. Kenai was very disappointed.

"The bear is the strongest totem off them all. Love is everywhere," Tanana began.

"Anyone want to swap?" Kenai whispered to the crowd while Tanana was talking. He could see that Denahi was trying not to laugh. He wasn't trying very hard though.

"There is no swapping," Tanana said as she grabbed Kenai hitting him in the head. Tanana kept going on about how great love was. Kenai didn't agree at all. He had pictured himself with something slightly different. Even a donkey was better than this.

After the ceremony Kenai walked towards the fish. He wanted to get away from Denahi as quick as possible and the fish was a perfect excuse. Denahi caught up with him anyway.

"But isn't my loving little brother," Denahi said. Kenai wasn't it the mood for Denahi's jokes.

"Stop it," he said.

"Kenai wait," Denahi said. His face had changed.

"What!" Kenai said. He was sure Denahi was going to do something really mean.

"I'm sorry," Denahi said. Kenai turned around.

"You are?" Kenai was really surprised. Denahi had never said anything like that to him before.

"I made you something," Denahi said. He had his hands behind his back.

"You did?" Now Kenai was really surprised. Denahi had never made anything for him before. Denahi nodded. He then put a flower crown on Kenai's head.

"Now that you're going around loving everybody you'll smell so good," Denahi said and laughed. Kenai threw the crown after his brother.

"Oh look at you two giving each other presents," Sitka said. Denahi skipped away.  
"He just doesn't stop," Kenai said.

"He can be a bit of a pain," Sitka said.

"It's that stupid totem; I was hoping for something he couldn't make fun of," Kenai said angrily.

"I was a bit disappointed with my totem too," Sitka said. Kenai looked at him.

"Really?" he asked his older brother.

"Yeah, I thought eagle of guidens? But now that I'm older I see that it is about looking after you two," Sitka said. Kenai laughed. "And if you look at your brother he isn't being very wise," Sitka continued as Denahi stumbled across an angry dog when he was trying to flirt with some lady's that were his age. The dog bit him.

"But why bear, they're like Scottish people, they don't love, they're violent and brutal and thieves," Kenai said after discovering that someone had taken the fish and the basket. Denahi was holding the rope.

"You didn't tie up the fish did you," Denahi said.

"Uhm," Kenai couldn't think of anything to say. After all he had seen the basket fall.

"You're returning that basket," Denahi said angrily.

"Denahi please," Sitka said.

"It took me two weeks to make that stupid basket," Denahi said.

"Fine, I'll go and get that stupid basket," Kenai said grabbing a spire and leaving. Sitka looked angrily at his brother.

"What?" Denahi didn't really get what he had sent his brother too.

Kenai tracked the thieves down to the mountain just by a glacier. He knew that these thieves were human. The tracks by the tree where fish was stolen were human tracks. By the way the basket had been cut off with a knife. An animal would have had to chew off the basket. He found the basket, but it had been destroyed. He could see a women go into the shadows. She had to be about forty years old and had brown hair, light skin and green-blue eyes. Kenai picked up parts of the basket and threw it at the women. She turned. She ignored him at first, but then he threw a stone. This time she attacked him.

A bit further down Sitka and Denahi was looking for Kenai. It hadn't taken a long time for Sitka to get Denahi to help him look for their brother.

"I wonder where he has gotten off too," Sitka said worried.

"If we're lucky far away," Denahi said. He didn't seem to be worried at all. He just sounded irritated. Just as he had said that Kenai tumbled down from the cliff. A ledge caught him. Sitka and Denahi hurried up to help their brother. Sitka went over to where Kenai had fallen to help him up.

"Sitka, look out!" Kenai yelled. The women intended to push Sitka down as well, but Denahi got her to come towards him instead. Sitka helped Kenai up from the ledge. Meanwhile Denahi tried to get away from the women. But he suddenly fell through the ice. He caught hold off his spire. Kenai ran to his rescue. In the meantime Sitka tried to fight the women to give Kenai some time to help Denahi. After some time Sitka was so weak and hurt he couldn't fight her anymore. The women moved on to Kenai and Denahi. Sitka saw that if she got to them Kenai might be alright, but Denahi would fall. He broke the ice so that the part the woman was standing on fell down into the water, but so did Sitka. Kenai helped Denahi up in time for them both to see Sitka vanish into the river below. They also saw the women climb up from the water. They ran down to the river in hope that Sitka also had survived, but when they found his hood Denahi knew they had lost. Kenai on the other hand didn't give up. He searched for another hour before he realised the river had taken his older brother.

The brothers returned after a few hours. The villagers soon discovered what had happened. A funeral was held the same night. After the funeral was over Denahi stayed to grief over his dead brother. Kenai on the other hand went and packed for hunting. After he was done he went up to Denahi with two spires in his hand.

"You ready?" Kenai asked as he threw the spire to Denahi.

"For what?" Denahi said. Kenai was very surprised.

"To go after that woman," Kenai said.

"What?" Denahi looked really surprised. Now Kenai didn't understand anything. How could he not want to go after her?

"If it wasn't for her Sitka would still be alive," Kenai said.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Denahi said.

"Oh so now you're being wise," Kenai said. He didn't understand what was going through Denahi's mind. That woman had killed his brother.

"I don't blame the woman," Denahi said. "It was an accident".

"Oh, I see," Kenai said. As he turned around he met Tanana. She was standing right in front of him.

"Stupid totem," Kenai said and threw it into the fire. Tanana picked up again.

"I got to go after him," Denahi said and took the spire and Kenai's totem.

"You left to soon Sitka, your brothers need your guidens," Tanana said.

Kenai used a long time following the women who had killed Sitka. After a while he decided to rest in a valley filled with berry bushes. He put his sire aside. Just then he heard a noise. He sensed that the woman was close. He reached out for his spire. But when he got hold of it she was hallway down the valley. She was heading towards the closest mountain. Kenai followed her. She began to run. He did the same. At that moment it started to rain. Kenai chased the woman up to the top of the mountain. Meanwhile Denahi was desperately trying to find Kenai to stop him. Afraid that something might happen to Kenai Denahi followed Kenai's tracks. On the mountain Kenai got ready to fight. Realising there was nowhere to run the woman she pulled out the knife she had in her belt. They ended up having a violent fight. There was no doubt of that a life would be taken this night. After having fought for a while Kenai lost his spire. The woman saw a chance and jumped towards him, but Kenai got his spire in time and held it up towards her like a shield. Down by the foot of the mountain Denahi heard Kenai scream. He decided to get a move on. He knew a life had been taken, the question was which one. Up at the top of the mountain Kenai was trying to get the body of the women away from him. She had landed on top of him. She was lying on her side. The spire had gone straight through her and was half way through the body. Kenai struggled to get it out. Just then something blue came down from the sky. It was like a great waterfall. As it hit the ground it began to spread. Kenai tried to get away from what seemed to water, but after a while he decided to walk through it and stick his spire into the waterfall to see if it was real or just a hallucination. As he did so it suddenly broke into a mass of colours. There were animals and humans walking along it. At that moment the women's body suddenly vanished. A few seconds later a giant eagle lifted him up and did something to him. It was like he transformed into something. After that the eagle gently put him onto the ground. It then all disappeared. Kenai tried to get up, but was so weak that he ended up tumbling down the mountainside. As he hit a ledge Kenai blacked out.

Just then Denahi reached the top of the mountain. The only thing he could find was Kenai's ripped clothes that were stained with blood. The bloody spire was lying beside. There was no sign of the women or Kenai. Denahi fell to his knees by the clothes. There were masses of blood on the ground. Denahi picked up Kenai's spire. He had lost his trying to climb up the mountain wall. He took out Kenai's totem from his pocket and wrapped it two times around the spire before fastening it. He swore he would kill whoever killed his brother. He knew it could have been anyone. He only knew it had been a Scot. And whoever had done it had gotten away.


End file.
